A hero's happiness
by Jmoneyisaboss
Summary: Naruto is recognized as a hero after the pain invasion and has finally reached his dream. During the battle hinata confessed her love and has naruto developing certain feelings. Will Naruto act upon these emotions or just let them slip? let's find out!
1. The uncatchable ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

Hey everyone and welcome to my new NaruHina story. This is going to be a strictly romance. Takes place right after the pain ark. Rating = M. Good Kurama. So be prepared for some fluff. well anyways here is the first chapter hope you enjoy!

Cheers could be heard from the leaf village for miles, well what used to be the village hidden in the leaves. Now all that's left is a baron wasteland. Konoha had just been through a horrific disaster, along with much destruction and death. So why are they cheering? Well they were just saved a by a certain blonde headed ninja. The savior of the village, protector of the leaf, the definition of the will of fire, and this boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it! "Cue the epic music."

"It's a stupid idea." "But Shikamaru, can't I have any fun!" "I mean I just saved the village from the akatsuki you know." "Naruto I don't think pranking the hokage is such a good idea especially at a time like this." "Come on please." "No Naruto." "Why do you always have to be so troublesome. Naruto flushed at that. Why do you always have to be a stick I'm the mud." "If that's all you wanted to talk to me about I think I'll just be leaving then."

"No not yet." "What do you think I should do about the whole hinata situation?" naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

Shikamaru smiled at his friend. "I think you should follow your heart." "Thanks shikamaru but that really doesn't help much."

"Trust your instincts naruto, I'm sure you'll find the solution." "Well I better be off I have an appointment with the clouds. "Hehe always the same shikamaru." "See ya later Shika." "Bye Naruto."

The next few hours you could see naruto just walking by himself down streets with no apparent destination. He looks to be contemplating something. -inside Naruto's mind.

"She loves me, she actually loves me." "How am I supposed to answer her." "The words she said to me were so filled with meaning ,and emotion.

"I don't know if I'll be able to return those deep feelings." A deep thundering voice revealed itself within Naruto's seal. "Hey kit stop worrying so much." "All you have to do is show her you're the dominant male ,and the best choice for children and then you mate with her and – "KURAMA THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU IGNORANT FOOL!"

"You and your mortal problems, all this talk about wanting to be loved and you have a beautiful woman that so happens to be an acquaintance, part of a royal clan, and a strong fighter overall that's willing to die for you." "Not to mention she's rich and has some other very desirable bonuses-Kurama said with a slight hint in his words.

"Kurama your such a pervert ,but your right." "I'll talk to her I don't know what I'll say but hopefully it turns out well." "Good kit your learning."

Back in reality

"Hey naruto the Hokage sent me to find you." "She said she wanted to talk to you about something important." "Thank you I'll be there right away." "Wait before you go, I wanted to give you this. "In sakura's hand was a tiny brown sack with Naruto's name on it. "What's this?" "just open it later when your alone."

"Alright can do, see ya later sakura." Naruto didn't wait for her reply and speeded off to the hokage tower , bursting through the air.

Hokage's office

"You wanted to see me." "Ah naruto ,yes sit down. Naruto sat in a chair closest to the Hokage's right.

"Well as you know I've been backed up with paperwork for days because of the attack so I never got a chance to properly thank you." "It's no problem granny." Snunade shook her head, determined to make naruto realize the immensity of his actions. "Naruto what you did was no small feat, you saved the entire village and probably the world." "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be talking right now bit instead buried in debris outside."

"Because of your actions you have received

"Thanks but I really don't need any – No you don't need this but you have earned it." "I'm promoting you." "Naruto Uzumaki you are now a chunin, here is your vest and I hope you know the responsibility and what it means to be a leader of konohgakure and to uphold the safety of the village and it's people before all else."

Naruto took the vest happily and put It over his shoulders to wear it proudly. This also means that you won't have to compete in the next chunin exams

Jumping up and down you could tell naruto was ecstatic. "Thank you thank you thank you" , naruto repeated happily finally knowing that he is finally with his friends.

"Well your apartment was destroyed in the invasion and I don't think the village would want its hero to be sleeping in dirt so I have made Yamato provide you with a 1 story 3 bedroom house included with a kitchen and bathroom."

"We have already provided the appliances but you'll have to stock up food and spices on your-

squeeze.

Snunade flinched as she realized she was being hugged.

"I don't think I could ask for anything more." This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. This brought up emotions in the hokage but she kept them hidden except for a smile. Naruto you deserve it for everything you've done for the village." "Just try to keep it clean will ya" , she said with a laugh. "Hehe I will." "Here are the keys go enjoy yourself." Ok thanks again granny.

On his way out he heard his stomach grumble and thought he'd go grab a bite to eat at his favorite restaurant. Luckily one of the first buildings rebuilt was ichiraku Ramen so he could still enjoy his favorite food

Hinata's P.O.V

Hinata made her way up the stairs with a huge stack of papers for the Hokage's enjoyment, but as she headed up she heard something coming toward her and fast. She had no time to react and CRASH!

Papers, and documents flew in all directions, decorating the hall. The usual kind and shy hinata was about to let lose on whoever caused this until she realized it was… Shizune?

"Oh my, I'm sorry my dear." "Here I'll help you clean this mess up I was just in a hurry hinata to get to" – "Oh don't worry so much, I know your always busy because of being the Hokage's assistant."

"Oh thank you miss hyuga I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." "Oh not at all your fine." After hinata brought the forms back upstairs she saw an angered hokage throwing a tantrum about all of the work that keeps being thrown at her.

Hinata continued back to the hyuga compound. She was thinking about Naruto. When she rushed in to fight pain she believed that she was going to die.

She thought it was only fair to her and Naruto that she confessed her love for him. She knew that fighting pain was a death wish but it broke her heart to see Naruto pinned and near death so she did the only thing she could she tried to remove the rods and get Naruto free.

It worked but not the way she expected and the only problem with all of this was "…" She lived. So now she has been avoiding Naruto because the fear of rejection much outweighed he possibility of something el in her opinion. She has been fairly depressed lately because of her attempts to stay away from Naruto. She kept clear ichiraku at all cost and isolated herself in her room at the hyuga compound. She also has taken as many D ranked missions as possible just to stay busy. But today her father told her to go do something besides sulking and the hokage won't allow her to take anymore missions. So she's been worried sick all day but still has yet to come across or sense the energetic Uzumaki. It's about 3:00 now and she has been so lucky not to run into any of there friends at least till now.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hello k-kiba kun." "Where are you headed off to?" "No where in particular." "Well I was hoping you could come train with me and shino we have this new tactic where" – "sorry kiba ,but I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't think training is the best idea."

"Aw hinata , but it won't work without you." "I'm sorry it's just well um." "Your thinking about Naruto again aren't you. Uh uh uh yeah." "You should talk to him I mean you can't avoid him forever." "Yes I know but it's just so hard."

"Well you should at least try hinata just start up with some small talk get into a conversation and go from there and also. I think Naruto has the hot's for you too." "Kiba!"

"Hey I'm just saying the truth, but seriously you should talk to him." Hmph. Ooooooh alright. Yeah! "I knew you could do it." Hinata giggled at his antics. "alright thank you kiba." "Now go get em" , kiba said as he pushed hinata toward town.

Hinata didn't know where to look but she figured going to ichiraku's would be a strong start. She sat on one of the stools in anticipation.

30 minutes passed by and still no sign of naruto. With very high anxiety , hinata felt if she stayed there any longer she was going to explode and right as she was about to leave old man ichiraku came up to the counter and asked for her order.

"Oh!" "I'm sorry just a few more minutes." "No problem at all miss hyuga, it's not often we have a prestigious clan member in our presence , so we will do whatever it takes to please you" the Ramen chef declared with pride!

"Oh you don't have to go to such great lengths for me I'm just waiting for someone." "And is that someone a boy" Ayame asked walking up to the counter. Yes she replyed cautiously. "Well who is the lucky guy?"

Hinata seeing where she was going with this replyed it's not a date it's just I need to talk to him hinata stated a little red." "Well I won't keep prying into your personal life just tell me when your ready to order."

Hinata waited about 2 hours and when he didn't show she decided just to move on. she paid for her one bowl of miso Ramen and left. "what could be taking him so long?" "Usually nothing stops him from his appetite.

Naruto was having a horrible evening he was stopped by 30 or 40 people congratulating or thanking him for defeating pain snd saving the village which is usually fine , unless he's hungry. Then he ran into the fan girls who were a little too friendly.

The women purred as they approached the him. "Naruto over here!" Hey ladies. We've heard SOO much about you." "About how brave you were taking on the that horrible man that destroyed the city by yourself." They started to enclose naruto by crowding around him in all directions.

"Heh heh well thanks a lot , I appreciate that very much." "We appreciate you too naruto the ladies said in unison while each one trying to make seductive poses like playing with there hair or sticking out there chests a little more. Um I gotta go , I'll see you later

Blap.

"No don't go yet the girls said grabbing naruto prohibiting him from going any further. "Please , I have to go!" "No not yet we still have so much to talk about. He finally pried himself lose and ran from the crazy girls.

Ever since pain, he had developed quite the fan base. It was fun at first but he figured out first hand that what they felt wasn't real and they just wanted to be with someone famous. Once he got away from them he hid in an alley hoping he escaped from the crazy teens and not suprisingly young adults.

Once it was all clear he sped about forgetting what he was even doing. Luckily his stomach came in handy and set him back on course to ichiraku's.

He dashed over roof top after roof top at full speed not slowing down for anything and when he finally saw the noodle paradise he couldn't contain his excitement. He flew through the curtains so fast he tripped on a loose noodle and hit his head on the counter knocking him unconscious.

About an hour later he finally awoke to a pretty girl staring down at him.

"…"

He saw who it was and grinned still a little dazed.

"Ayame-Chan it's so great to see you! I wish I could feel the same naruto but not in this condition. "Oh yeah I guess I got a little excited. More than a little ,but I still got you your food ready it's a little cold because you were out for awhile.

"It'll still be amazing naruto reassured." Naruto sat down to his long awaited meal and finally got to quench his hunger.

All that was heard from ichiraku for the next hour and a half was slurping.

Naruto satisfied for now with his stomach swelled decided he better go home or he might pass out here again.

"I think it's about time I leave. I'll see ya later guys."

"Bye Naruto!" "Come back soon."

: "Hey Kit aren't you forgetting something." "Um No I don't think so." "We'll Ill give ya a hint." "It has something to do with a paled eyed girl." OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT HINATA! "Well go find her kit." "It shouldn't be too hard in a village with thousands of citizens." Naruto dashed through the village looking for hinata. Where is she he thought where is she.

Hinata was sitting on a bench in the park looking up at the night sky deep in thought.

"If I confront him will he return my feelings?" "Or will he shut me down right there?" "Maybe it's better not to chance it and remain friends.:

"Although I will have to watch him become hokage without me." "He will eventually share those feelings with someone else." watch them grow old together while we try our best to feel happy for him."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The emotional state she was already in and the negative thoughts proved to be too much for her.

She burst into tears.

Crystal Tears ran down her smooth cheeks as her mind produced these horrid thoughts. It was hurting her badly on the inside. she sobbed in the dark in isolation.

Naruto didn't know where else to look other than the hyuga compound but that would be pretty awkward showing up at 8:00 at night looking for the hyuga heiress that probably shouldn't be out this late.

Soon after running out of options he saw a light at the end of the tunnel walking the streets right below him.

"NEGI!"

Naruto jumped down from the light pole he was balancing on. Negi looked over to naruto , face blank of expression. Negi greeted naruto with a bow. "Don't be so formal around me negi, we are friends and I need your help."

"Why do you so urgently need my assistance at this time of night?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm trying to find hinata, and I don't low where to look." "What do you need with my cousin? "

Well I I-I-I just need to talk to her okay!?

"Hm." "Very well I will do as you wish. Byakugon.

Negi can see a 1 mile radius in one direction, so he began scanning all of the leaf. "Well she isn't at the hyuga compound or near it for that matter." "She appears to be at the park in that direction.

negi pointed east of the location. "She's alone and crying." "I don't know what that might be about but I'll stay out of it for now. Naruto let out a breath when the words left his mouth. "Thank you negi , I'll talk to you later. N

Negi grabbed Naruto shoulder as naruto was about to take off. "Village hero or not , if you hurt her I will make you pay." "I promise negi , I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her." Negi released his grasp his eyes still not breaking eye contact.

"Go to her."

As the words left his mouth naruto fired off in the direction that negi pointed out.

I hope she's still there by the time I get to the park. When he reached the entrance he slowed down to a walking pace so not to disturb the quiet.

He walked the path negi told him until in the distance he could make out faint silhouette of a woman.

He couldn't take it anymore he sprinted till he was 10 feet from 10 feet from the park bench she sat on.

He stopped behind a tree to listen. He heard muffled cry' of sorrow and sadness.

She sounded so hurt.

Naruto walked out from behind the tree hinata's head shot up when she heard the intruder.

She froze.

"N-N-Naruto."

Hinata wiped away her tears the best she could but to no use because of the puffy red aftermath.

He stopped walking when he saw her face. In this moment Naruto really thought about her words when she jumped in front of pain to try and protect him.

He remembered her determination.

"You always pushed me back on the right path." He thought about her strong will to keep going.

"I'm here because I want to be." He thought about the admiration she held for him.

"It's time I saved you naruto." He thought about her amazing courage.

"I was always crying and giving up before even trying.

"I made so many wrong turns but you helped me find my way and take the correct path."

"I always tried to chase after you walk by your side be at your side! "You changed me Naruto." "Your smile is what saved me, and that's why I'm not afraid to die for you."

"Because I love you!"

All his memories of hinata flashed throughout his brain but those three words manage to keep cycling and bouncing in his mind. He couldn't keep a smile off his face anymore not one of his big goofy smiles; a real smile of pure happiness.

He ran towards the bench and lifted her from the seat. He swung her in a circle all the while with joyful laughter.

Hinata was expression was confused, but non the less happy. She forgot about her recent sadness and focused on what was happening. After he stopped spinning he hugged her tight to his chest.

He felt her breathing on his cheek. He leaned in close enough, so that he was right next to her Head. With his lips next to his mouth he whispered into her ear.

"... "

"thank you."

Well that's the first chapter of my first naruhina fic. this will be a multi chapter and I will try my hardest to get as many out to you in the quickest way possible this chapter was very fun to write. I had to do a lot and I mean a lot of re editing. I hope you enjoyed. Share the love -Joshua out

P.S. – I'll make the next chapter longer!


	2. Love is in the air

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever

Hey everybody. Welcome back to chapter 2! sorry for the late update. Yeah I know get it together dweeb! *slapped by an angry reader* I had two family members die in the same month so it was hard and I kinda forgot, but that's still not a good reason to put this off. from now on i promise to do better and make sure to get content to you on a regular basis. Now that that is out of the way I didn't really talk too much about me in the last update so I thought it would be a good idea for you to get to know me that way you won't have as much mystery and get more involved . My name is Joshua I'm currently enrolled into college which will remain unknown and I am majoring in law school. I'm funny, devilishly handsome, and nerdy.

Anyways you've heard enough of me babbling. Here's the second chapter Peace.✌

"Thank you" "..." Hinata still a little dazed from the close contact, blushed and looked up at naruto.

"F-For what?" she asked a little confused. Naruto looked her straight in her eyes.

"For everything."

Hinata still confused stared at Naruto's chest, a bright red blush right across her face.

Naruto realizing he was making her uncomfortable took a couple steps back. "Sorry hinata didn't mean to- "What do you mean by everything hinata stated a little wearily. She was terrified of the answer but not knowing what he could mean, would just kill her.

She had to know." "What do you mean by everything naruto. "for starters you have never made fun of me like all of the others." "You only showed me great kindness and compassion."

"You never scowled like the angry villagers but smiled with warmth."

"You are one of the few to ever believe and support my loud and arrogant proclamation's of becoming the hokage."

"You brought me up with encouragement and positive reinforcement as opposed to put me down with insults and accusations." "I may have not known it all the time, but if I ever needed you, you were there."

"You are the single kindest person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and one of my true special people."

"You are also the first person to love me for who I am."

"You are the first person to genuinely like me for me."

Hinata staggered in astonishment as she thought about his emotion filled words. Her body trembled with fear joy, anxiety, sadness and happiness. N-N-Naruto-k-kun I-I-I uh" "…"

"You don't have to say anything hinata."

"You've done enough, and because of that I can't stop smiling." "I really just can't express what I'm feeling at the moment." Hinata stood there dazed her knees buckling, not knowing what to say. So she did the only thing she could "…"

she passed out.

Naruto seeing what was happening, quickly caught hinata one hand on her back and the other gently behind her head. Always the same hinata naruto said with a nervous laugh.

At this moment Naruto took a closer look at hinata's face to make sure she was alright. He noticed a the heat was still on her face but he could still see the curve of her lips as if she was having a fantastic dream. As he examined her feminine features. He felt heat wafting up to his head. He looked at her soft skin and felt compelled to touch it. He reached up to her her head and gently ever so gently touched her cheek. He let his hand roam slightly to the edge of her lips and back down to her jawline and neck. He stopped there and his eyes wandered farther down as he processed the information his brain was feeding him.

"Hey kit do you know what people would think if they saw you drooling over the hyuga heiress like this." Naruto finally coming out of his daydream like state responded a little angry and embarrassed. Shut up furball I'll do as I damn well please! It's the middle of the night no one woulda saw anyway and if they did I would explain the situation. "You humans are all the same. Simple minded creatures. If you were a prince put late with no one knowing don't you think they would send someone to check up on you. I mean an heir to the throne of a royal clan would have a pretty high status and u don't tune you would like to explain you holding his daughter alone in the dark."

Naruto paled at that. "I didn't think of that." Naruto immediately jumped for the fear of someone intruding in on them. "Don't worry kit; No one is around." "But I think it would be best if you take her back now." At that the kyubi went back into a slumber in the depths of Naruto's mind.

"Good idea kurama" Naruto thanked. Naruto bent down looped one arm under her knees and the other snaked around her neck. Her black skin tight shirt and yoga pants made his face very feverish like. He just kept chanting in his head not to look down at her "accessories". He definitely felt a strong attractiveness to her appearance and that was for sure. He did his best to be a gentleman and carry her back to the hyuga estate.

As he neared the front gate he sensed a presence coming toward him. As they got closure he pinpointed three women. Not wanting to be caught like this he quickly but careful not to jar hinata jumped behind a big bush and tree. He tried look through the brush but couldn't see anything but he didn't need to as he heard those recognizable voices. Shut up Forehead! How about you ino pig. Do you guys always have to argue, TenTen said annoyed. She started it they both said in unison but all three stopped as they heard a Russell in the bushes.

"Damn they heard me." "Oh no, What do I do!" "What do I do!" Should I run or come clean?! Naruto thought frantically. He calmed and analyzed the situation. His best bet would be to stand and take it like a man considering he didn't think he could outrun all three. Naruto straightened his knees and raised above the head of the Bush, hinata tightened to his chest as she felt herself being hoisted off the ground.

"Hey ladies" naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Naruto?" sakura said. "What are you doing out here in the dark?" She questioned. And hiding behind some shrub said a suspicious TenTen, and with hinata glued to your chest Ino said putting the pieces to the puzzle together.

"I-I-I ummmm – Your screwed kit." "Not helping kurama!" "Well Naruto, are you going to answer us sakura stated while tapping her foot. Naruto took a deep breath, I was talking to hinata, got a little too close and she fainted. "So I decided to be a good person and take her back to the hyuga compound that way she didn't lay in the dark by herself.

"What were you talking about?" Sakura interrogated. Uhhh well I ummm "…" sakura foot tapping stopped and an evil smile crept it's way on to her face. "We're you having a romantic date in the forest ,or were you just wanting to be alone with her?" Naruto's face burnt up at that no no no I-oh I understand. You haven't asked her on a date yet and when you finally did she fainted.

Ino and TenTen catching on to sakura devious plan decided to hop in. Maybe he seduced her with some kind of genjutsu a lured her right into his trap like an old horror flick-said TenTen. "Yeah, yeah and after that he made her make all of his sex fantasies come true-ino stated with a smirk and a giggle."

After each statement naruto got a little more tomato cheeks but that last statement sent him over. NO I would never do that to someone like hinata naruto side in a rush jumbling his words. At this point all of the girls were dying with laughter. Naruto knew he needed to get out of there so he tightened his grip on hinata, jumped up on a rooftop and dashed away.

Naruto flew through the air a little chilly because of his removed jacket that he tucked into hinata in hopes of shielding her through the large gusts of wind.

As he advanced toward the hyuga mansion he felt it was all clear and could relax a little. So he started to slow his movement speed to a slight jog while still hopping from rooftop to rooftop. As he converged on his checkpoint he started thinking about how those devil women teased him. He thought about there words and what they meant.

He lured her into the woods with an illusion so he could use her for all of his sexy fantasias. "They practically said I raped the poor girl" – Naruto thought aloud. "I'm just glad hinata didn't hear any of that or I think she would of dropped dead on the spot."

As naruto was saying this he felt the woman in his arms start to stir. "Oh she's waking up he thought." At this he dropped down from the building and cane to a dead stop on a side walk near a street lamp.

Immediately upon landing he felt her body stiffen. "Where am I?" she inquired. She looked up to see blond spiky hair and except rich blue eyes. After realizing this she immediately her face instantaneously turned fiery and she squirmed to try and break free of his strong grip. N-N-a-ruto. Naruto seeing as hinata was uncomfortable set her feet on the ground.

For some reason hinata felt incredibly warm and she quickly found the culprit/intruder. Naruto's jacket was bore right over her shoulders and down past her thigh. She welcomed this but it still made her feel a little light headed.

"uh sorry hinata I didn't mean to wake you, I was on my way to drop you back off at your house." As soon as the words left his mouth hinata remembered there entire conversation and that she fainted right in the middle of it.

She didn't know whether to be joyed that naruto thought so highly of her or to be frustrated and angry that I fainted in what could have been a turning point of our relationship. Naruto noticed the conflicting emotions bearing on her face and asked, "are you alright hinata you look a little sick – he said taking a step closer.

Y-Yes I'm. f-f-fine naruto she said a little awkwardly. "Well I think we best be getting you home." "I'm sure your father is worried sick about you." Hinata went wide eyed. "My father!" "I'm going to be in soooooo much trouble for staying out past curfew." "He'll ground me for a month, restrict me from all my after training privileges, and he will probably ask the hokage to give me as many D ranked missions as possible and he might – hinata if you think he will do that much for you staying out later than usual than that's a little crazy.

"We are a royal clan and my father expects me to be setting an example for the rest of Konoha ,but I don't think fainting in public counts she said somewhat sarcastically." "If that's what he will do I guess I could try and talk to him and take the blame for keeping you out so late." "N-No you don't have to do that for me." "I won't allow you of all people to go and do something so irrational." "Hinata I'm not crazy nor am I that stupid."

"This is the least I can do for you for you. I mean I am the real reason that you are so delayed." "Whatever he does to me will be far less than what he does to you." "You are special to me hinata and I can't have you getting in the much of a problem." "Look on the bright side he can't ground ne naruto laughed." "You'd be surprised at what my father can accomplish."

This sucked all of the joy right out of Naruto's face and he looked a little grim for a second ,but then put his happy face on once more. "No matter." "I'll just make sure to be extra charm full for him"– naruto said se of himself.

This made hinata giggle at his goofy personality. Naruto seeing hinata laughing confirmed his previous statements. "Then it's settled, I will take the fault for these misfortunes" - naruto said in his butler voice. Hinata had a frustrated but happy smile.

"Well I don't think there's anything I can do to change your mind so I guess it is settled." "Hinata applauded herself for not stuttering through that entire transaction. Yeah wait ago!" Inner hinata shouted in her mind.

Yeah! Naruto shouted – running up to hinata and pulling her into his embrace all the while catching hinata off guard and sending her into a stuttering nervous breakdown state. Naruto quickly backed off and gave hinata air.

Oh uh, sorry hinata. "I-I-It's f-fine Naruto-k-kun, just warn m-e next t-t-time." "Well we best be off so we aren't anymore behind than we already are." Yes, the hyuga mansion isn't that far from here we can make it in a few minutes." Naruto and hinata walked the rest of the way to the hyuga compound stopping just before the gate where negi was waiting.

"Hey negi." Naruto said cheerfully. Hiashi is waiting for you in his quarters negi said with lack emotion, that kind of put naruto on edge more than usual hehe naruto said with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head. " Well I guess I better go explain to Mr hyuga about why hinata is out past her bedtime naruto said only half jokingly."

Negi looked at hinata before nodding in approval and stepping aside to let them pass. Hinata and Naruto ventured past negi into the long hyuga compound corridors . As they walked along naruto marveled at the size and beauty at the place.

"So hinata this is your house- naruto said in astonishment. "Yes it has been my home to my family for many generations." It's s beautiful and huge, I wish I lived here." Yes it is much larger than the average but the decorations and paint on the walls goes stale after awhile I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" naruto asked genuinely curious. I mean living in a house without excitement joy or happiness can be overwhelming at times." – hinata stated glumly. "Oh so your tired of your clan having a sticks up there asses, I gotcha." "Naruto!" - hinata lectured but still maintaining a slight smile.

"Hey somebody had to say it." – naruto defended. As naruto said that they reached a door with a the name hiashi written on it. Hinata went up and knocked on the door and asked permission to enter his study. "Father may we come in?"

On the other side of the door hiashi hyuga stood in his clan head robes at his desk. "Yes you may enter." At that the knob turned and the door opened revealing a anxious hinata and a cool as a cucumber naruto, at least on the outside. *inside Naruto's head* "OH GOD OH GOD!"

Naruto now wearing his jacket again kneeled down on one of the old fashioned floor pillows and hinata did the same. "So hinata is there any reason why I shouldn't just lock you in your room for the rest of the week." Hinata loomed down toward the floor. ashamed. "N-No father. "Do you have no reason for being out late other than to defy me?" – hiashi questioned.

Actually Hyuga-Sama ,Naruto cut in, you can blame me, I should be held accountable for hinata being late past curfew." Hiashi paused for a second and looked back and forth between naruto and hinata. "Hinata sit outside." "But Hyuga-Sama"- Now hinata – hiashi commanded.

Hinata looked over at naruto worriedly but naruto returned her gaze with a comforting one, telling her it was alright. Hinata stood and walled out the door making sure to close it behind her. After she was gone hiashi stared naruto right in the eye. He appeared to be studying his every movement.

After a minute of silence hiashi finally broke it. "My name is hiashi hyuga, head of the hyuga clan, and I presume you to be Naruto Uzumaki." Yes sir that is me and I'd like to explain to you that it isn't hinata's fault and she should not be held responsible" – Naruto stated quickly.

"since you are so quick nobly to take the blame do you care to explain what my daughter and future head of the clan doing out an hour past midnight. "Well see I've been meaning to talk to your daughter for quite sometime after the pain invasion." "partially because of her saving me at the pain invasion and partially because I didn't see her for months."

"so we talked for hours and I kept her side tracked not paying attention to the time, and then I gave her a friendly hug to show my gratitude, but unfortunately she fainted at the close contact." – Naruto stopped half way to look at hiashi to see if he was believing it but only found a blank stare. "So I had to carry her all th way back to the hyuga compound from the park and wait for her to wake up. And after all this I explained what happened we came inside knocked on your door and here we are now."

Naruto said that entire last part without taking a breath so he was partially gasping. Hiashi and Naruto had another moment of silence and after while of monitoring hiashi finally spoke. "Well Mr. Uzumaki." "I can't say that I believe all that to be true but I will let it pass. Just try not to keep my daughter so occupied next time so we won't have to do this again." "Understood." "Yes Hyuga-Sama, thank you for giving me a chance." "Alright then you are dismissed."

Hinata show Mr. Uzumaki out to the gate please." Yes sir hinata said opening the door." Naruto and hinata walked down the hallway to the front entrance. Hiashi sighed exhaustedly, tired of work for one day.

Hinata and Naruto reached the outer gate where the two would say there goodbyes. "Naruto "…", thank you." "I listen to you and my father's conversation and you really did save me a lot of trouble and you didn't have to deal with any either so it all worked perfectly." "It's no problem hinata I would do it for you again.

Even though hinata appeared calm on the outside she was ecstatic on the inside and she just couldn't contain her overjoyed body. Hinata advanced to naruto quickly leaned in and wrapped her smooth arms around Naruto's neck pressing her chest up against his. She entangled an unsuspecting naruto and this time made him look like a tomato head.

Naruto quickly returned her hug by placing his arms right above her waist and squeezing just hard enough not to harm her. After a minute of nonstop embrace Naruto and hinata slowly pulled back and gazed attentively into each others eyes. And slowly, ever so slowly there faces gradually moved closer together until there noses were practically touching and with a whisper from hinata naruto closed the distance and slightly chapped lips met a softer gentle pair, all the while there bodies compressed together. Hinata's hands dug deep into Naruto's hair while his were placed firmly on her back. And as quickly as it started was as quickly as it ended and they unhurriedly broke apart and panted as they separated for the first time in what felt like hours.

Well the long awaited chapter is finally here I hope you guys enjoyed I worked very hard on it. I also want you to know if you guys have any suggestions on what happens next just pm or email me I will respond and see what magic I can make happen. Well I will post the next chapter soon this time make sure to share the love. -Joshua out✌


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever

Hey guys welcome back to chapter 3! If you made it this far I hope you've enjoyed it. Now just in case people are wondering why naruto and hinata are together so early is because when I wrote this I felt that hinata's confession should have a much, much bigger affect on naruto. I mean it's the first person to come and say I love you to him. Also hinata talks to her conscious in this sorda like how naruto talks to Kurama. Just wanted to clear that up. And now here's the chapter I hope to see you at the end ✌

After a minute of unrelenting embrace ,Naruto and hinata slowly pulled back and gazed attentively into each others eyes. And slowly, ever so slowly there faces gradually moved closer together until there noses were practically touching and with a whisper from hinata naruto closed the distance and slightly chapped lips met a softer gentle pair, all the while there bodies compressed together. Hinata's hands dug deep into Naruto's hair while his were placed firmly on her back. And as quickly as it started was as quickly as it ended and they unhurriedly broke apart and panted as they separated for the first time in what felt like hours but that didn't stop her from feeling over the moon.

"Hinata" – naruto said." "Y-y-yes ?" "That was great." "…" yeah. "Yeah I think I better head home before your father catches us" naruto said while rubbing his head, a little dazed. After hearing that hinata jumped at the thought of who could have been watching them and immediately ran back to he front door before her father got suspicious.

"I'll see you later Naruto, I have to go" ,Hinata yelled back at him. "See ya hinata." At that the naruto and hinata went there separate way both going opposite directions. As hinata sprinted back to her room she gasped as she thought about what just happened.

Hinata's P.O.V

Bum-bum-bum-bum. "I hope father didn't notice how long I took." "I don't know what I would do if he caught me kissing the boy who supposedly kept me out so late." " I think I would just crawl into a hole and wither away.

'Kissing'. "Oh my!" "I kissed him I really kissed him!" "I just had an intimate moment with naruto, NARUTO !" she stood in her bedroom door frame dumbfounded and astonished at what had just transpired.

"Hinata?" I flinched at hearing my sister's voice. "H-h-hey h-hinabi." "What are you doing standing in the hall staring at the air." "I-I was uh "…" ummmm- Thinking about you and Naruto's kiss? No! I nearly shouted out of embarrassment."

"that's not what I saw she said giggling." I blushed. "Don't worry hinata." "You deserve it." I stared open mouthed for a second before I closed my jaw and nodded at her in appreciation. "Thanks hinabi." "Don't mention it, and also try not to rape his mouth on hyuga grounds again." "If someone witnessed you ravaging his body like you did tonight, it would be considered improper for the future heiress of our noble clan."

I was once again put speechless by a mere child, an intelligent and evil child. Seeing my stunned reaction she continued. "furthermore I'd think it would be best if you waited for more intimate activities but that is your choice" ;she said wiggling her eyebrows.

That sent what seemed like all of the blood in my entire body rush to my already delirious head. "I just couldn't take anymore of these erotic thoughts of me and Naruto alone doing sensual or voluptuous acts. I promptly passed out right on the spot.

"What the?" I sat up in my bed, vision still blurred. "What happened last night?" It was hard to think in my drowsy state but I managed my brain managed to give me some recollection of last night's events. *In Hinata's head*-"Let's see." I was in the park by myself crying and then Naruto came and grabbed me and I-"NARUTO!"

I shot out of bed remembering what had occurred between me and Naruto the previous night. "Was it a dream?" "No far too real to be a dream." "Maybe a dream come true" , I said with a tiny smile and red cheeks. "Does he mean it though?" ,I said questions still running through my head.

"Of course he meant it!" "I mean he practically popped your mouth on his like it was candy ; The loud and optimistic voice in her head exclaimed. "I don't know?" "He could've been faking it to please us."

"Don't be so glum hinata." "You've been waiting for this your whole life, and you deserve this." "Just walk up to him and start some conversation and even ask for him a date if he he's not doing anything later." "Who knows he might even give ya another kiss" hinata's conscious said In a suggestive tone while wiggling her imaginary eyebrows. "Alright I guess I could maybe give it a try."

"That's the spirit hinata!" "Okay but no promises ; I don't know what he'll say but let's go find him." I headed out my room towards the front exit and ventured off into Konoha

Naruto's P.O.V

"That ramen was great!" "Don't you agree Kurama." "Kit I'm surprised your not dead from all the junk food, I think you should change your eating diet." "Your such a grump, you know that fuzz butt." Let's just head back to the house and figure out what to do.

Naruto started walking back to his home but stopped about half way when he saw negi and TenTen sitting at an out door food court. His vision made out TenTen smiling and what seemed like her eyes were examining Negi's shoes.

Naruto smiled. "hehe , at least someone is having fun with there lady he said to himself." " I think I should go see hinata later, don't you agree Kurama. " "No response was given other than a low grumble and slight movement within his seal. It's settled then. I wonder what she has been up to since our uh um interaction.

I wish shikamaru was here but he had to be gone on some political sand village mission. Probably to flirt with that blond headed girl with the giant fan.

Hinata went into her room where she put on some very ,very expensive makeup which is unusual for the young women.

"Are sure this will work?" "Yes your already sexy as it is." This will just seal the deal." "I don't know if I believe all that but I hope your right." "Oh trust me you don't have to worry about a thing. This will definitely get his attention, and also pick something that shows a little more skin then that jacket of yours."

"Why?"-I said blushing. "Because I think he would enjoy a little more view of your um assets." Hinata's head felt light at the thought of naruto staring at her- she couldn't finish or she may potentially go into an unwanted unconsciousness.

"I'll do it" Hinata said aloud speaking to no one in general. "I just hope naruto likes all the effort I'm putting in for this." Hinata went through her closet searching for a certain outfit. She saw a black T-shirt that would barely be classified as clothing at all that ino got her last year for Christmas.

"Maybe I should go talk to sakura and TenTen or maybe even ino. Hinata got off her bed and walked to the door and around the corner and as soon she did -BAM-She walked right into negi both of there skulls colliding.

"Ow that hurt" ,I said rubbing my head. "Lady hinata, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- "..."

Negi went completely silent and stiff as soon as he noticed hinata's appearance. "H-h-hinata what are you wearing!" Negi said more than astonished.

"I-It's just a little makeup." "Do I really look that bad?" Negi sat on the floor stunned that she actually questioned her beauty. "Hinata if you don't cover your face or wash some of that makeup off every boy in the entire village will be trying to chase after you." Negi said this without a single hint of exaggeration or fault.

Hinata smiled at hearing Negi's compliment. "Thank you negi but I think I can handle myself out there." Hinata scooted forward and hugged negi before getting up and leaving for the gate. Negi thought to himself as he watched hinata walk away. "she really is stunning, If naruto had any common sense he would try and marry her as soon as possible."

Hinata combed through the village trying to seek out some of her female peers. She knew ino was probably in her family flower shop and ino would know where sakura was and sakura would most likely know where TenTen was so she figured she'd go there.

Hinata stopped at the inuzka flower shop and of course saw ino slouched over at the front desk sleeping her elbow supporting her head. The bell above the door rang as hinata stepped through the entrance. Ino barely cocked her head to look at the intruder of the peaceful silence that had partaken in the store ,but once ino noticed it was hinata she raised her head and smiled.

"Good afternoon hinata – Sama what brings a great clan heir such as yourself to this small establishment"- ino said in a mocking and playful manor. "Are you here to purchase some flowers?" "Actually I was here looking for you and sakura."

"Hm?" ino said interested. "looking for me she said touching her index finger to her chest. "why?" "B-because I need your help." Ino still with a perplexed expression turned to hinata directly.

"What do you need mine and sakura's help for?" I-I-I need your h-help with n-naruto. Ino's helpful smile instantaneously turned one of a savage lion ready to hunt.

"Naruto huh?" ino rubbed the sleep out of her eyes finally noticing hinata's makeup. "Hinata you look gorgeous!" "Hinata looked down and blushed at Ino's statement. "Thank you ino." Ino coming to a realization finally made the connection. "Oh your dressing up for naruto!- ino said excited.

Here let me call sakura and we will make sure you and Naruto's date goes smoothly, at least your part anyway."

"D-D-Date!"

"Yeah date, what did he not say specify if it was a date, or something." "N-No he hasn't even asked me out yet."

"Well if it wasn't that the what's with all this" , she said waving her hands in a circular motion around hinata's face. She said more than a little disappointed. "I did all this so that he would hopefully a-ask me and if that failed I'd d-do it myself.

"Hinata I don't know if that will work I mean do you even know the guy?" "He's been in love with sakura forever and I don't think that will falter unless another pretty woman comes into his life. I think you should go and try to become a close friend to him before this."

W-W-Well we s-sorda a-all r-r-ready k-kissed." Hinata soon after regretted her clumsy statement. "YOU'VE WHAT?!" Ino's jaw opened so wide that it looked like it could fall off at any second.

"why didn't you tell me sooner!" "B-because I haven't really seen you." Hinata said quietly "Ok we got to get you over to sakura now." Ino grabbed hinata's hand and gunned out the door right after telling someone to cover her shift.

At sakura's home

"So what was it like hinata?" "Yeah how'd it feel?" "Did you enjoy it?" "Did it make you all hot inside?" "I don't know if I'm comfortable talking about this." Hinata stated look shyly ay the ground while playing with her index fingers.

"Oh come on hinata at least give us a little details!" "please" the four of them begged in unison. "huff" "alright but only if you help me pick out an outfit and give me advice."

"DEAL!" they all shouted in unison.

"So did you like it?" "it is my favorite moment in my entire life , hinata said sincerely. "describe what it was like." "His arms were strong, chest hard and warm." "His hands rough yet soft." "His lips were chapped but still gentle." "It wasn't the most romantic way that it could've happened but I wouldn't of preferred it any other way."

"Wow." "Didn't know naruto was such a charmer." "alright hinata I'm sure I have a something around here that will fit you." "Well since your not on a date yet let's pick something more casual." "Okay" agreed hinata.

Hinata wore a light blue V neck t-shirt and a jacket with some black tight pants that were rolled up right above her ankles. "Well I think your ready to go find naruto." Now he's either at his house, ichiraku's ,or training, I don't know where you should look first but good luck." "He's probably at his home considering how late it is."

"Ooh maybe he'll invite you in." Ino said think dirty thoughts. Alright you better skedaddle before it's too late hinata." Sakura said with a smile. "good luck to you and hopefully your new boyfriend" TenTen stated joyfully.

Hinata said her goodbyes a little rosy from all the "girl talk" and headed for Naruto's house. Thankfully it would only take a minute because of how close the proximity of naruto and sakura's homes were. so she headed off.

Naruto's P.O.V

Huff - huff – huff. Naruto panted as he finished his daily training. His lean and bulging muscles shined as sweat enveloped them. His usually stiff spiky blond hair slightly wilted from all the hard labor, his face was tanned a flushed from the hit weather.

His shirt was torn to shred his pants not much better but able to at least keep him somewhat decent until he reached his home. "That was a good workout" naruto said I'm between breaths.

I better head back before I fall asleep here and wake up with another sun burn like last time." "Hey Kurama give some of your Chakra so I can replenish my stamina." "I'm not some dispenser that is to be used every time you fancy you need some of my Chakra." "Come on please Kurama I'm really tired and I'd just like to get home without my legs aching from the intense training."

"I mean look at the benefits, I'll be asleep faster and you won't have to hear me talk all the way back." "…" :fine boy bur only this once next time tour on your own." "Thanks fur ball."

Naruto's body tightened and he felt the exhilarating power surge as the 9 tailed fox poured some of his energy into him. Naruto sprinted to his home and as he arrived he sensed another energy coming his direction.

Naruto opened his door with a key hidden in a nearby lamp on his porch. he went to the kitchen while take off his pants and throwing the in a dirty hamper and not bothering change or wash his body but rather to cook him a late night snack.

As he reached for a pot he heard a knock at his door .Naruto grumbled at the obviously fiendish devil that interrupted his dinner preparations. He walked back to the front of his house still half naked and in his boxers.

He opened the entrance to his home and to his surprise it was hinata but not just hinata, an even more stunning and gorgeous hinata. She was wearing makeup and cloths that would be considered a little more than unceremonious.

Hinata looked up as she heard the door opened. Naruto looked through the Frame and hinata immediately noticed the lack of clothing. She could tell that he has just been training because of his still glistening chest and his droopy hair.

The blood rushed to he head at once as soon as she became aware of her thoughts. "Oh" is all hinata mouthed with her lips all the while checking out his lean and muscly body. She had the urge to go forward and touch his chest but she held restraint.

Hinata's appearance had such of an effect on naruto he was left speechless a very rare moment in the Uzumaki's history. They both stood quietly examining each others appearance. They seemed to be searching for a flaw, an error but it was to no end.

Naruto came back to reality first as he recognized they both were staring intently at each others physiques. "Like what you see?" he asked playfully with and evil grin. This seemed to draw hinata out of her dream like state.

"U-uh s-s-sorry for interrupting I'll j-just come back later." Hinata said starting to walk away but quickly stopped as she felt a firm grip on her forearm. "Hehe I know you didn't come down here with all that on just to come back another time." Before hinata could speak naruto ushered her inside.

"Come in, I'll change quickly and then we can talk." "Just make yourself at home." Naruto ran to his bedroom quickly leaving hinata to herself for a minute. Hinata decided to explore his loving room for a minute and noticed a picture on the coffee table.

She bent down to get a closer look at the picture. The photograph showed a picture of the 5th hokage and a pregnant red haired women standing next to each other. She turned it over and there was a note on the back. 34 weeks in. Could be any day now. If you ever read this naruto know that I will always be with you. Love mom.

After a minute or two naruto arrived back from his bedroom in a plain white T and a new pair of black pants. Naruto seeing hinata looking at the picture of his mother walked over to her. He gently placed a hand on her back and bent over to look at the photo too.

Hinata jumped at the touch but quickly relaxed as she noticed him eyeing the picture. "This is a picture the hokage gave me of me and my mother." I'm going get it framed soon and I'm going to hang it up where everyone can see it."

"That's very kind of you naruto." "Thanks" naruto said turning his face to hers. "You look really beautiful tonight hinata." "T-thank you Naruto" she said blushing. "You look very handsome also."

Naruto took a moment to gaze down at hinata, her head was tilted toward the floor which he quickly corrected by gently placing two fingers under her chin and guiding her eyes up to his.

They stood frozen in place but it was hinata who made the first move this time. She leaned in just close enough so that she could feel his breathing. Her arms draped over his shoulders.

she closed the gap.

Her lips collided with his and they began compressing to each others bodies. There lips moved together in different patterns and movements like they were working together.

Hinata placed her hands on the back of naruto's head to deepen the kiss naruto responded by reaching down and grabbing around her thighs, and hoisting her up.

Hinata tightened her legs around Naruto's back to support herself from sliding down. Naruto slowly walked back till his knees hit the front of the couch and sat down with hinata hovering on top of his.

Hinata noticed how much more intense this kiss was than their first , so she slowed it down by managing to maneuver her way to her sitting sideways in his lap rather than right on top of him.

There lips molded together as they both experimenting on what felt best. After another minute of there make out session hinata decided that was enough and pulled away breathing her breathing rigid and heavy. Naruto did seem in a much better state especially considering he has a girl on his chest.

As they broke apart naruto had a genuine smile plastered across his cheeks. "Is that what you cane here for" naruto asked grinning. "N-Not exactly but that. d-definitely sufficed."

Naruto still smiling. "Then what are you here for?

"…" "I was hoping that maybe we could go o-on a d-d-date Sometime?"

"I think that would be amazing." "really?" "Really" he stated right before giving her an unexpected peck on her mouth. Her face brightened but she still held eye contact and maintained a smile.

Well that's the end of chapter three. Sorry it took so long folks. I just got really bad side tracked for awhile. I'll do my best to keep em coming. P.M. me about what you thought of the chapter and what I should include next time. -Joshua Out✌


	4. First Dates Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever

Hey everybody and welcome back to chapter 4. If you've made it this far and got past my horrid first chapter I thank you. I will redo the beginning of this story sometime later down the road but for now I will keep posting whole making minor adjustments to the first chapter. I'm going to start putting more time and effort into my proof reads after u end every chapter because some of the typos I go back and fix are terrible, but then again I'm doing this through my smart phone and that's not the best idea. Anyway here is chapter 4. ✌

she closed the gap.

Her lips collided with his and they began compressing to each others bodies. There lips moved together in different patterns and movements like they were working together.

Hinata placed her hands on the back of naruto's head to deepen the kiss, naruto responded by reaching down and grabbing around her thighs, and hoisting her up.

Hinata tightened her legs around Naruto's back to support herself from sliding down and continued to hold his head in place. Naruto slowly walked back till his knees hit the front of the couch and sat down with hinata hovering on top of him.

Hinata noticed how much more intense this kiss was than their first so she slowed it down by maneuvering her way to a sideways position in his lap.

There lips molded together as they both experimented on what felt best. Minute after minute passed by. hinata still eager to move forward knew they couldn't go to far so she ended the kiss. She pulled away breathing heavily. As the kiss ended naruto let out a tiny groan but still smiled happily considering he has a girl on his chest.

As they broke apart naruto had a genuine smile plastered across his cheeks. "Is that what you came here for" naruto asked grinning. "N-Not exactly but that, d-definitely sufficed."

Naruto still smiling. "Then what are you here for?

"…" "I was hoping that maybe we could go o-on a d-d-date Sometime?"7

"I think that would be amazing." "really?" "Really." Her face brightened but she still held eye contact and maintained a smile.

Naruto sat up gently moving hinata on the couch. He walked back into the kitchen almost igniting the stove before an idea popped into his head.

"Hey hinata how about you and me go out for dinner now." Hinata didn't anticipate their first date would be tonight. "Um I don't know "…" should we?" "Yeah it will be fun!"

Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket slipped his arms through the sleeves, grabbed hinata's hand and dashed out the door jacket still unzipped laughing all the way. "Hahaha." "Naruto slow down" , hinata said giggling.

"So where do you want to go?" "Anywhere is fine." Hinata could not keep a small smile off her face as she thought of her and Naruto out on a date.

"Well in that case We're going to ichiraku's!" Hinata laughed more audibly this time at his antics.

Naruto continued to make jokes and tell stories all the way there.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto opened up the blinds and kindly offered hinata a seat right next to where he will be sitting. "Thank you Naruto." "My pleasure madam." Naruto bowed for dramatic effect which got a chuckle out of not only hinata but ichiraku too.

"Well well naruto." "It seems you brought a lovely lady this time." "Yeah I guess I did", naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Alright what are you ordering MS hyuga?." "Just one miso Ramen for me please?" "My word." "She has manners too!" "You could really learn from her naruto." "Hey!" "Better keep ahold of this one."

"Yeah ,yeah old man just bring me 2 miso Ramen with extra pork." "Coming right up." Ichiraku went back into the kitchen with the orders and left hinata and Naruto alone for a bit.

Naruto spun his chair to face hinata. "Sorry this isn't the most fancy place hinata." "It's fine naruto I haven't had ramen in a long while anyway", hinata lied. "Great, even though it isn't the most fancy it will make up for it with the food."

A silence fell over them except for the sound of the utensils being used In the kitchen.

Naruto Looked out at the night sky, gazing at the sparkling stars. The pale lavender tint created by the lights reflecting off the atmosphere caused naruto to think back to the past. All his past memories of him and hinata spiraled through his brain

He recalled the first time he met hinata when he jumped in front of those bullies. He thought of all the missions they had together and how sweet she acted towards him on each one. He thought about seeing her for the first time when he came back, and how astonishingly beautiful she had become. He thought about pain and her strength she used to protect him. He remembered their first kiss ij front of the hyuga compound, and the second one in his own home.

And now they were on their first date. "Time really does move fast", He thought.

With all of the nostalgia weighing in his mind, He felt as if he was in an inescapable trance. He looked down at hinata and as his stare fell upon hinata the feeling at once became overpowering.

He felt a deep searing In his chest till his heart was ready to burst. His breath became jagged and heavy. He knew if he didn't say something he would stay like this. It was as if she had seduced him without even trying. He took a minute to calm down and to determine his words.

He wanted to say something small but with enough meaning to get his point across. He found the words. After a minute of thought a nervous smirk appeared on his face as he came to terms with the encumbered sensation.

He looked to the ground to readjust his seat and back up to hinata. He calmly grabbed her attention by turning his body to her and fixating his bright blue eyes to her pale ones. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey hinata?"

hinata turned and gave her full attention to naruto.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm, "…" falling for you."

Hinata's mind went became an explosion as her thoughts scrambled inside of her head, and his words jumbled in her mind. On the outside her expression was one of shock and she had a vivid flush painted across her cheeks.

"She looks cute when she's nervous" naruto thought. Naruto almost spoke again but their food had arrived.

Ichiraku noticed hinata's slightly alarmed outlook. He smiled but held his tongue as he delivered the orders. Naruto decided to leave hinata to herself and nit to waste his supper.

Hinata was too dumbfounded to eat. She couldn't believe that naruto just so easily our of the blue practically said he was falling in love with her. "Me?" "He's falling for me?"

"I can't tell if this is a dream or reality?" "Oh its real alright." "By the way great job on hooking our man." "This is just so unreal." "I feel like throwing up." "That's a good sign don't worry." "I wonder if he means it, this could be some kind of cruel prank he's playing on me, but naruto wouldn't hurt anyone like that would he?"

"OR maybe he finally feels the way you do about him." That thought sped hinata heart beat to a rapid rate. Something might have finally turned out for the better for once. Maybe she finally did something right.

You could tell by hinata's conflicting emotions showed through to the exterior of her face. Naruto finished his meal only to look over at hinata bowl to see it completely untouched.

His brows furrowed as he became worried. "Hinata are you alright?" Hinata immediately snapped out of her dazed stupor after hearing his voice.

"Y-y-yes I-I'm f-fine." "Are you sure, you look a little feverish." Naruto put his palm gently on her head concerned for her health. "Y-Yes I'm fine." "I can take you home if you'd like?"

"No!" "…" "sorry ,but I told my father I would be staying with sakura tonight to explain the makeup he saw me wearing and I forgot to ask her." he'd be curious if I came back to the hyuga compound so late in the night and I can't lie to him.

"Let's just go to sakura and see if she's still awake." Hinata got up to leave but was restrained by naruto grabbing her wrist. "Whoa, settle down." "There's no reason to wake her up."

"But if I don't I will have to go back t- shhhh." "You can stay the night at my place." "There's plenty room there."

Hinata thought it over and realized it might work and it was her best shot. "Are you sure?" "Positive." "I don't know, I might be too much of a trouble for you."

"No way!" " Having you around could never bother me." Naruto grabbed hinata's by her forearm and guided her back to his home. Rain started to pour down from the sky as a mighty storm approached.

They reached the front door soaking wet barely able to slow their feet down enough not to crash into the building. He grabbed his key and undid the lock.

They stepped inside and felt the cool air breeze past there their already chilled bodies. Hinata shivered as the water seeped through her thin layer of clothing.

"That storm came out of no where!" "I'm going to have to change cloths again." Naruto noticed he wasn't the only one wet. "Damn you didn't bring any spare cloths did ya?"

Hinata's chin still quivering just nodded her head up and down. "Well you can borrow some of my clean ones?" "I mean it's better than what you've got now.

Hinata's face heated a little at the thought of wearing Naruto's cloths. Naruto went into his Luanda room where he found the smallest T shirt he could find which ended up being a white one he used to where when he's was 13 or 14.

He knew all of his pants would be way to bug and baggy so he grabbed some of his folded and recently washed boxers and put them with the shirt. He walked over to hinata and handed her both garments.

"These will be just for tonight." "I'll put your cloths in the dryer for in the morning." "That sound good?" "Y-Yes that's f-fine naruto."

"Go into that bathroom over there where you can dry off, and change inside." Hinata shook her head and accepted the cloths gladly before waddling over to the restroom.

Naruto stood just outside the door. After a minute naruto heard the door open and he turned to a site naruto never dreamed to see. He saw hinata wearing that small T which was still baggy and his back boxers which she could a wore for shorts.

Naruto was left a little humored but at the same time a little stirred inside of his body. Hinata looked , well "…" hot.

At least to naruto any way. Naruto looked around her and saw a wet pile of cloths in his bathroom floor.

"Um H-hey hinata I'm going to need your cloths." Naruto face was a little red from asking but he knew it had to be done. Hinata seemed a little embarrassed too.

Hinata turned around and walked back into Naruto's bathroom and picked up the pile of clothing and folding them doing her best to present the to naruto the most professionally.

Naruto put his mature face on took the cloths and walked around the corner and back to the dryer. He took her shirt off the top and unfolded it neatly as he set it in. He looked down and a fire rekindled in his cheeks as he saw a black lace bra and a pair of black panties.

He didn't neglect to notice the cup size or the fact that hinata was walking braless around his house. He grabbed the bra by the string with his thumb and index finger and placed it in too. He did the same with the panties and set them in also.

And practically threw in the pants as he did not care about being subtle anymore. He closed the dryer turned it on and speed walked back to hinata who was still standing where he left her.

"Okay hinata I'll lead you to your room now" He lead her past the kitchen and living room, and down the hallway.

Naruto still gripped her hand as he came up to 3 Doors, 2 on the left the other to the right. He went to the left door nearest to the back wall.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping tonight." He turned the knob and walked through the entrance to a light blue room. There was a simple twin size bed with fluffy white sheets , a dresser and a night stand with a lamp on top.

"Sorry for the lack of furnishing. I haven't done much shopping yet." Naruto tried to keep any conversation order to avoid eye contact with the subtle outline of her nipples. "No this is just fine." Hinata thought it was fairly cute and didn't know what naruto was complaining about.

"Okay well the bathroom is right next door and I'm across the hallway." "If you need anything, anything at all, you can come and get me." "Hinata blushed happy that naruto was going through so much trouble for her.

"Okay I will make sure to." "Okay good." "Well I'm going to bed now do you need anything else before I go?" "Thank you but I think I'm good for the night."

"Awesome, goodnight hinata." "Good night naruto." Naruto stepped out of the door frame and closed the door retreating back to his bedroom. As soon as he was gone hinata went back to what she was doing while he was in the laundry room.

She pulled the shirt she was wearing up to her nose and inhale deeply through her nostrils as if she was trying to suck the souk out of it. It smelled strongly of him and it made her emotions run high.

She lived that timber smell that seemed to always be on him. "I wonder if it's a body wash he uses?" she thought. Hinata tried out the bed she would be commandeering for the night and quickly fell in love.

This bed had a extremely soft mates that was comfortable and would support her light body weight. She rolled under the blanket and extra sheet. She felt so warm and cozy that after a few minutes of closed eyes she promoted to go into a deep sleep.

Late in the night hinata tossed and turned as she dreamt of a nightmare that has been plaguing her slumbers for a few weeks now.

It was the same scenario each time. She was in front of pain again try to save naruto again, but instead of saving him pain easily rids of her and she has to watch as the last rod plunges deep into Naruto's skull.

CRACK!

Lightning blasted through the night sky as hinata shot up in her bed Terrified and on the verge of tears. She was so startled that she had fell of her bed bring the cover with her.

After bumping her head she came to the understanding that she had, had that nightmare again. Even knowing that it wasn't reality it still scared her immensely.

When it had happened at the hyuga compound she would sit up all night in her bed not daring to go back to sleep. Those were horrible nights. She loathed the fear, and the exhaustion that came along with those dreams.

They could be so vivid sometimes that she couldn't draw the line between her imagination reality. This was one of those nights.

"Naruto!" she was almost positive that it was just another nightmare ,but it seemed so ,real. Her anxiety was getting to her. She had to check to make sure that he was alright even if it was just to hive her closure and release the growing dread inside of her. She lifted herself from the cold hardwood floor and tiptoe over to her door.

She grasped the handle of the handle and slowly opened the door just wide enough she could fit her body through opening. She crept across the hallway silently praying he wouldn't hear her.

She got to his bedroom and as sneaky as she could cracked the door just far enough so she could get sight of him. And sure enough there he was sound asleep on his queen sized bed, his soft snores reaching her ears.

She felt warm just being In his presence. A much better feeling than what she got when she was in her room alone. Suddenly she ignored all rationality and opened the door a little wider not knowing what compelled her to do this other than pure instinct.

It was almost enough space for her to squeeze through. She opened it just a tiny bit more.

"Creak"

The hinges on the door let out what sounded like gunshots to hinata aloud groan. She jumped when the door made the noise and was now fully I'm his room, but she saw naruto starting to stir.

Naruto slowly sat up In his bed shirtless his eyes adjusting to the dark. At first it looked like a silhouette of a woman. As his bison became clearer he began making out details of the intruder.

He saw long rave hair down past her shoulders and baggy shirt and smooth legs. "That could be many women" ,naruto thought. But through the darkness he saw white eyes practically glowing. He instantly knew who it was.

"Hinata?" Hinata curses herself in her mind for invading his room so stupidly. "What are you doing in here?" Hinata took a deep breath. remembering the fear that engulfed her just a minute ago she really, really did not want to go back in there decided to be bold for once.

"Um c-can I "…" sleep with you?" Hinata stared at the ground a little ashamed that she couldn't handle one nightmare even though she was supposed to be a proud ninja. Naruto still a drowsy was confused but nonetheless accepted.

"Yeah sure." He scooted over to the right creating a space for hinata. Hinata watched amazed that, that worked. She became happy with her self once again.

She walked over to the left side of the bed where naruto had moved for her and lied down more towards the edge leaving about a foot of space between them.

She pulled the sheets and comforter over her body. She felt so much more safe and secure just being next to him. Her eyes eventually shut, and her mind drifted off once again. Their breathing patterned synchronized as they both fell asleep not to be awoken until morning. Both with a content look written across their face as they dreamt.

Hinata started to rouse in the wee hours of the morning. She felt warm inside and out. It was about 6:30 A.M. when she began regaining some consciousness. She tried to move her arms but something hard had blocked her path.

She slowly opened her eyes only to see her hands pressed into Naruto's chest, body snuggled and pressed against his. Their legs were entangled with one another, the sheets were a complete mess and the cover tossed on the floor.

She was rolled over on his side of the bed sharing his pillow. She felt a hand under her shirt right above her belly button and one wrapped around her inside of the boxers naruto lent for her use.

She was taken aback as she came out of her stupefied mind. Naruto's hand was resting right on the left cheek of her butt , while his other hand was slightly brushing the underside of her breasts!

Hinata turned beat red. "If anyone had seen this they would've thought us for lovers!" She didn't squirm so not to wake him. He had what felt like a death grip on her, and any sudden movement would awaken him.

Although she was in a bad situation, hinata saw an opportunity to admire naruto up close, and could not resist the urge. She slowly lowered her eyes studied every inch of his bare upper body.

Their faces were mere inches apart, so every detail of Naruto's body was very apparent and vivid.

She peered at his whisker marks which almost looked drawn on. Her eyes traveled down to his muscular chest and veined biceps . His body was very toned.

She then proceeded to ogle farther down at his abs, gawking at every defined line in between. With her hand so close her desires had too much sway. She slowly used her fingers and traced around each muscle as if she was drawing a picture.

When she was drawing it appeared to get a reaction out of naruto. He started to stir and his arms tightened.

She had to think fast because naruto could wake up any minute, but with his arms this tight there was no way out at least she could think of anyway.

Immediately after these thoughts crossed her mind she heard a faint whisper right above her head. "Hinata?" Hinata's eyes went wide and she saw Naruto's eyelashes start to flutter.

Her face became aflame again but out of instinct she pretended to be asleep to at least save naruto from embarrassment.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened so the light wouldn't blind his sight. "What happened last night?" Naruto tried recalling the events that had partaken the past evening.

His eyes shot opened when he remembered hinata coming into his room and sleeping with him. He looked down and saw a beautiful sleeping hinata still I'm his shirt and boxers.

His attention the flew to the site before him. He and hinata had in snared each other with their limbs. Their legs were wound in a knot while her hands placed on his chest.

He then felt where his hands had been and the blood rushed to his head immediately. His left was left resting inside hinata's boxers and his other hand inside her baggy shirt just under two cushioned mounds.

He immediately removed both hands from hinata and sat up coming close to falling n off the bed. He was breathing pretty heavy but the blush was already faded and would soon be gone.

"Thank god she was asleep or that could've ended very badly" , naruto thought in his head.

Naruto got off the bed , grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom leaving hinata in his room by herself.

Well that's the 4th chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I made this one a little longer because there was so much to write and I had many ideas. Still do but I'll continue those in the next chapters. Now I did make this one a little more sexy and it will stay on a steady path uphill until I decide to write the first lemon. Yes there will be lemons. I hope you enjoyed and also I'm looking for a beta Reader if anyone is interested. If you are P.M. me. I will respond. Hope you like it and make sure to share the love. Joshua out✌


	5. Chapter 5 UNFINISHED

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever.

Hey everybody and welcome back to chapter 5. I hope everybody is having a wonderful day. Now I must apologize for the spaced put chapter updates but I m trying to get them out as soon as possible. Now I still am looking for a beta reader if anybody wants to volunteer. I'd prefer if you know the Naruto universe but I'll pretty much take anybody that can fix my grammatical errors. Now remember, I am typing this on a phone so any names or words that I get wrong sometimes aren't my fault so take it easy. Just say something in the review section or pm me and u will fix it. Not much to say in this so let's hop right in, see ya at the end.

His eyes shot opened when he remembered Hinata coming into his room last night. His eyes darted down when he felt breathing on his neck. Right below his shoulders was a beautiful sleeping Hyuga still in his bed with his shirt and boxers, snuggled into his chest.

His attention then flew to the warm sensation on his palms. He felt heat all over his body, not just from the warm body he was with but also because of the position they were in.

Their legs were wound in a knot while her hands placed on his chest. His left hand was resting inside hinata's boxers placed right on her butt. his right hand was inside her baggy shirt on her stomach, his finger tips skimming the bottom of her breasts.

He immediately removed both hands from Hinata and sat up so quick that he almost fell off the bed. His face was bright crimson and sweat beads had formed on his forehead.

"Thank god she was asleep or that could've ended very badly" , Naruto thought in his head.

He got off the bed , grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom leaving Hinata in his room by herself.

Naruto stepped into the shower, mist already building on his mirror from the heat of the water. As his body entered, the droplets from the shower head nipped at his skin but quickly adjusted.

His back glistened as warm water poured down his head, neck and body. He used the wall to support him as hey leaned over head drooped down. The only audible sound was the pitter patter of water splashing against the tiled floor of the shower.

Naruto let go of his mind and relaxed, while letting reality fade and his brain free to wander. His mouth was silent and his body left without movement.

Immediately after Naruto left the room Hinata sat up. Her hair was wild going in every direction. She brushed a lock behind her ear and swung her body to the edge of the bed. Her body now felt cold.

She stepped her feet down to the chilled hard wood floor, and raised up off the bed. She walked into the hallway and heard the shower running.

She silently tiptoed past it, and headed for his laundry room to retrieve her cloths. She passed the living room and kitchen while admiring the loving feeling the house presented unlike the Hyuga estate.

Hinata opened up the door she thought she saw Naruto put her cloths in yesterday. Sure enough she found a washer and dryer inside. She grabbed the handle of the dryer and pried it open only to find nothing inside.

Confused Hinata searched around not seeing it anywhere in plain view. She then looked on a shelf above the washing machine where she discovered her missing cloths and undergarments neatly folded and unwrinkled.

She raised her heels and extended her arms exposing skin at her lower back. Her fingers grasped the cloth and tugged them down off the plank. She lifted her shirt to her nose and inhaled Naruto's laundry detergent that she now liked. She breathed in deeply enjoying the scent that reminded her so much of her crush.

She exited the room and strolled happily back through the living room. She reached the hallway and once again quieted her footsteps not to disturb Naruto. As she came right in front of the door she heard the water cut off.

She stopped in place, as she heard the door knob jingle and it blew open, causing Hinata to trip back and fall to the floor while letting all steam flow into the hallway

This gave Hinata a great view of Naruto in shiny after shower glow.

His muscles glistened damp from the all the moisture. His hair was still wet and folded down, by the looks of it , not even attempted to be dried.

She had rosy cheeks which she blamed it on of all the heat and steam of course. Hinata ogled Naruto's body as his biceps and back muscles rippled. His lean and toned physique really made her heart speed up.

She would have liked him anyway just for who he was, but it helped , that he was a little more than an attractive man.

Naruto noticing someone was present turned his eyelids over to the door frame. He Saw Hinata planted on the floor in a jumbled up mess of cloths. It would've been pretty cute but the way she was positioned staring up at him made an evil gleam flash through his eyes.

He smirked and pretended not to notice her, and continued to stretch his arms certain ways to make his muscles bulge.

Hinata bit her lip unable to move or speak. All of the events of last night and this morning were really getting to her and she didn't know if she could handle too much more of it.

Naruto continued to flex his arms and back succeeding in getting the reaction that is wanted. He finally straightened his body but not before looking down at Hinata with a alluring smile and winking at her wish hinting seductively.

Her face paled and a chill coursed through her Spine. Her eyes started to blink slower and stay closed in longer intervals. The rooms light faded and darkness consumed the rest of Hinata. She laid on the floor unconscious.

Hinata awoke back in Naruto's bed about 15 minutes later to the scent of food trickling under her nostrils. She sat up once again in Naruto's bed for the second time that morning.

She saw her cloths were neatly folded at the foot of the mattress. She knew she had fainted again and would usually be very irritated with herself but she was entranced by the wonderful smell coming from outside the bedroom.

She yawned while extending her arms in the air. Her belly rumbled audibly enticing her to devour the nearest edible item in site. Not wanting to go back out wearing what she was she hurriedly closed Naruto's door and grasped ahold of her other garments

She quickly removed Naruto's shirt and boxers and threw on her own cloths and then stepped outside the door once more. She ventured back down the short corridor Her toes chilled leaving the warm bed but the smell circulating the kitchen was just too persuasive considering she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

She tucked her arms under her sleeves trying to retrieve her previous warmth. She turned the corner only to see Naruto's arms assembling an assortment of spices into a pan containing grilled fish along with two bowls of rice and fermented soy beans.

The sizzling of the pans and the odor swirling through the air was very familiar to Hinata. It reminded her of how her mother always made it a point to cook every meal even against the servants wishes and to teach her in the process.

Her stomach grumbled as she watched Naruto prepare breakfast. Still hiding behind the corner Hinata finally stepped out into the open making her presence known.

She tiptoed out, her arms tucked under her sleeves trying maintain warmth. She watched the ground and stopped a few feet from Naruto.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata behind him. Good morning , I made us breakfast. Naruto had a wide a sparkling smile glued on his chin as he walked over with plates balanced In both hands.

He extended his right elbow offering Hinata the meal. She untucked her hands and accepted the plate. "Thank you Naruto." "Don't mention it, Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata ate very quickly, not near as fast paced as Naruto but quite speedily for her standards. Naruto enveloped his breakfast in mere seconds and waited patiently for Hinata to finish her meal.

"Bang Bang Bang"

Loud knocking was heard at the door. Naruto pushed his chair back and walked to the front of the living room.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Naruto, open up." Naruto immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. He unlocked the handle and swung it open.


End file.
